Not the Same Odango
by Chiyo Hamasaki
Summary: Suggestive Mamoru and Usagi story. Simple. Rated high T for, well, suggestive...ness.


**Not the Same Odango**

Please review.

* * *

This Odango Atama was a far cry from the Odango Atama he met two years ago. He had yet to decide if that turned him on more or less than her previously oblivious self, but hell - truth be known everything about the girl was a turn on as of late.

Mamoru Chiba always got what he wanted. It was simple fact of life that he had learned over the years. Unlike many people, Mamoru didn't wait for things to come to him; he went to them.

Everything he had in his life had once been a dream for which he had had to fight tooth and nail. Nothing, except the money, was handed to him, and from that Mamoru learned that money couldn't buy everything and somethings you simply had to work for. He enrolled in a prestigious college and got a internship at a top notch hospital. He earned those things. He lived in a comfortable home. It was far cry from the old shack of an orphanage he lived in as a child and yet it wasn't a mansion either. It fit his needs perfectly and he was content. He had people he could rely on. Actual friends, not people who claimed to be there for him, only to abandon him when it benefited them. He had everything he wanted. _Almost_ everything.

"What would it take?" he asked seriously, frustration and arousal pulsing through every inch of him. Usagi gave him a bright smile, her eyes literally shining with amusement.

Then she giggles girlishly and he is on her in an instant. His body pressed against hers as he searched her eyes for some sign that she felt this undeniable attraction for him as he did for her. When she didn't struggle or swat him away Mamoru placed a tentative hand on her hip. They were ridiculously close, melding together in fact. It surprised him how well they fit like this. Like they were each other's half. He briefly wondered if they would fit together this good when (not if, Mamoru couldn't afford to think like that) they had sex. He wondered if her tight, accommodating young body would yield perfectly to him. He had to stifle a groan at that train of thought and and imagery. He quickly moved his hips away from her stomach to avoid further embarrassment, but from the knowing smile on her lips it seemed she had already felt his lust for her.

She knew the effect she had over him. She had been aware of it for a while now. Ever since she had turned sixteen it seemed she had become more self aware, more feminine. She realized with evil glee that she could affect men, that she could affect _him_. Mamoru blamed her new friend with blond hair and the big red bow who always flirted with men. She was obviously a bad influence on his Odango. Overnight she seemed to become a seductress. Ever since the day she discovered his hidden longings, she found enjoyment in toying with him.

"You want me baka?" she questioned innocently enough, not abandoning his insulting nickname even in such an intimate position. Her head cocked to the side revealing the smooth expanse of her neck and his eyes lingered there for a moment. He wondered if he kissed her, licked her, sucked her neck right there could he feel her pulse jumping through her skin? Still, he knew she was playing another one of her games.

When he didn't answer she frowned convincingly. "Oh well. It's okay if you _don't_; there always some nice guys at school or maybe even Motoki - him and Reika broke up you know and - "

"Yes." The reply was barely audible but Usagi's keen ears heard it clearly.

"Yes what?" she queried, only to hear him mumble. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Her grin grew even larger.

"Yes, Usagi. I want you," he bit out through clenched teeth. Never had he met a woman that could be so infuriating while at the same time being so gorgeous. The idea of her with anyone, especially his best friend Motoki was enough to make his already boiling blood surge.

Her innocent look vanishing she gave him a seductive glance as she inched closer to him and placed her small hand on his chest. "Really...?" she asked through half lidded eyes. Suddenly unsure if Usagi was playing her normal game or not, Mamoru gulped nervously and managed to say,

"Yes, I do." She quirked her head to the other side, contemplating something for a moment before she slowly rose to her tippy toes as if she were about to kiss him.

Barely an inch away from their lips touching she said his name. "Mamoru..." Mamoru. Not '_baka_'. Not '_jerkface_'. Just Mamoru. He really did like the sound of his name on her lips. She really should say it more. Or scream it more. Preferably in bed. Under him. Writhing in ecstasy.

"...Yes...?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" she teased.

Once again with his large, strong hand Mamoru gripped Usagi's slim waist and pulled her flush against his body, this time not shying away as his erection dug into what he could only imagine was her smooth, flat belly. "That is a statement, Odango." He practically growled and for a moment he swore he saw something flicker behind Usagi's bright blue eyes that said she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. It was gone quickly, she regained composure like a pro.

Nimbly, as if he were made of lava she pushed him away and recoiled when he tried to touch her again. Straightening up and wiping the star struck look from her eyes, "You can't have me." With that Usagi strained to place a playful smile on her lips that only became more genuine the longer she and he stood there staring at one another. She looked like a mouse that had just outsmarted a cat and was basking in her victory.

"Bye Mamoru!" she finally sang as she twirled around and began to skip out of the dark alleyway into the light of the busy streets they had concealed themselves from, humming a song as she did.

Frustration was now accompanied by anger. And arousal of course, that was always a factor. Mamoru watched her disappear down the street and thought sourly how stupid he was to fall for another one of her tricks. Usagi was a mouse; a sneaky little mouse that enjoyed the thrill of being hunting by the cat. Every daring escape served only to boost her already huge ego.

But...

But he had saw it. It was in her eyes for only a moment. A clear sign that she wanted him, that she wasn't all bluff. Simply put Odango was _teasing_ him. She was seeing how far she could push '_baka Mamoru'_ before he snapped.

Mamoru wondered to himself if she knew how close he was getting to the breaking point. The look of pure terror with equal amounts of excitement that had laced her eyes earlier as she felt him against her told him she did.

Every cat has his day and Mamoru was a cat that just happened to always get what he wants.


End file.
